Auntie Yeol!
by KimSora94
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol harus menghadapi tidak hanya 1 tetapi 3 setan kecil yang siap merusak harinya, termasuk reputasinya sebagai namja yang manly. Seperti apa aksi bocah itu sampai-sampai Chanyeol berteriak histeris dibuatnya? Check it out! Chanyeol X Kris! Krisyeol! RnR pleaseeee


**Tittle: Auntie Yeol!  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Cast : Kris, Chanyeol, Park Yoora, etc**

 **Genre: family, humor, dan sedikit romance  
**

 **Warning(s): typo yang banyaknya sungguh tidak terkira, gaya bahasa yang aneh, sedikit pembicaraan ambigu (?)  
**

* * *

 **Auntie Yeol!**

" Uncle Yeollie datang! Uncle Yeollie datang!"

Chanyeol menatap horror pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Mata bulatnya yang sudah terbuka lebar semakin tertarik hingga rasanya bola mata besar itu akan melompat dari tempatnya. Berbagai sumpah serapah yang pastinya tak lulus sensor untuk di dengar anak-anak sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan semua sumpah serapah itu kepada si raja setan yang sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam kekacauan ini.

' YA TUHAN APA SALAHKU PADA PARA SETAN ITU HINGGA MEREKA TEGA MENJEBAKKU BERADA DI NERAKA INI YA TUHAANNN!' jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tidak puas dengan seekor setan kecil yang lolos dari penjagaan sang raja setan, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan 3 setan kecil yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terdampar di hadapannya.

" PARK YURA SIALAAAAAAANNNNN!" raungnya pada sang raja setan yang sudah menjebaknya dengan rayuan manis alias iming-iming makanan gratis (sebut saja 3 kotak ayam) setiap harinya selama seminggu.

Dengan pikiran bahwa ia hanya harus menjadi babysitter sang keponakan satu-satunya selama beberapa jam Yura bersantai di salon atau di tempat antah berantah (tempat yang jelas tidak mau ia bayangkan tentunya) ia pun berangkat menuju rumah orang tuanya. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya saat sang pacar sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas tercintanya meskipun seharusnya hari ini adalah hari libur bagi orang-orang pada umumnya.

Tapi hal yang tidak ia perkirakan adalah adanya 3 setan kecil yang harus ia urus selama beberapa jam ke depan. Ia tetu saja tidak menantikannya. Satu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, apalagi ketiga 3 setan kecil ini harus berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan.

OH MAI GAT!

" Uncle Yeollie menyumpah! Uncle yeollie menyumpah! Aku akan mengadukannya pada ibu!" teriak Park Jaehyun, setan kecil pertama yang sama pengadunya dengan sang kakak, Park Yura alias si raja setan.

" _Andwae_! Bagaimana dengan sekotak pizza _super supreme_ kesuakaanmu heum?" bujuk Chanyeol pada satu-satunya keponakan yang ia miliki.

Oh, ayolah ia bukannya takut dengan kakaknya jika ketahuan menyumpah di hadapan anaknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin sang nyonya cerewet alias nyonya Park ikut mengomelinya karena sudah menyumpah di depan cucu kesayangannya. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa wanita paruh baya itu kini lebih menyayangi cucu tengilnya itu ketimbang dirinya yang notabene anak kandungnya. Dan bisa dipastikan jika masalah ini sampai di telinga wanita itu, maka urusan hari ini akan berbuntut panjang untuknya.

Jadi strategi penyogokan setan cilik ini pun harus ditempuh oleh pemuda Park yang kini berada di tingkat akhir studinya itu.

" Uncle Yeollie yang terbaik!" serunya gembira dengan senyuman lima jari serta dua ibu jari mungilnya teracung mantap.

' Sialan bocah setan satu ini!' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

" Dhaehyunni, dhaehyunni..." panggil bocah setan kedua alias Kim Taeyeong dengan lidah cadelnya yang belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'J' dengan sempurna.

" Eung, yeonggi?" balas Jaehyun dengan kerutan lucu di area hidung dan sekitar mulutnya. Satu lagi ciri khas keluarga Park selain senyum lima jari menurut pacarnya yang super sibuk itu.

" Dhaehyunni dangan makan pisa, kata _eomma_ itu tidak thehat," terangan Taeyeong menirukan ibunya dengan aksen cadelnya. Mendengar penjelasan temannya, wajah Jaehyun yang semula berseri-seri berubah dalam sekejap menjadi gelap dan bertekuk-tekuk.

" Tapi Jaehyunni sukaaaa..." rengek Jaehyun

" Kata _eomma_ tidak thehattt."

" Jaehyunnie suka dan Jaehyunni mau pizza!" teriak Jaehyun makin keras.

" Pizza bisa bikin thakit!"

" Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizzaaaaa."

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream saja?"

" ICE CWEAMMMMM!" seru si setan cilik terakhir, Jung Yuta, penuh semangat.

" Bagaimana heum?"

" Ice cweam, ice cweam, ice cweam!"

" Aniyo! Kata eomma ice cream bisa buat gigi thakit!" seru Taeyeong lagi.

Astaga! Apa yang Kibum- _hyung_ ajarkan pada bocah 4 tahun ini sampai isi kepalanya hanya berupa makanan sehat saja, batin Chanyeol.

" _Shirreeeoooo_ , Jaehyunnie mau pizza huwaaaaa."

" Yuta, mau ice cweaaaaammmm huwaaaaaa."

" _Shireoo, Taeyeongie shirreeeooo_."

OMG! Belum ada setengah jam Chanyeol berada di sini, kepalanya sudah terasa berdenyut dengan pertengkaran ketiga bocah berusia 6 tahun itu dan tentu saja kombinasi suara jeritan tiga setan kecil ini tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Lebih buruk tentu saja!

" Baiklah, _time-out_ kalian bertiga!" seru Chanyeol. Ketiganya pun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata polosnya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata, entah itu palsu atau tidak.

" Uncle akan memesankan Jaehyunnie pizza berukuran kecil. Tapi, Jaehyunnie harus menghabiskannya dan tidak ada tambahan dari punya uncle, okay?"

Meskipun terpaksa Jaehyun pun mengiyakan perintah pamannya itu, lebih baik pizza porsi mini ketimbang tidak ada pizza sama sekali, begitu pikir Jaehyun. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mainan baloknya yang sempat ia tinggalkan ketika paman Jerapahnya itu datang.

" Taeyeongie mau apa?"

" Ice cweam, ice cweam!" seru si maniak ice cream dengan bersemangat.

" _Arra, arra_ , Yuta-ya," balas Chanyeol yang disambut dengan seruan yes dari bocah bermarga Jung itu.

" Taeyeongie, mau apa heum?" tanya Chanyeol lagi pada bocah manis yang tampak berpikir keras di hadapannya itu.

" Throberry?" jawab Taeyeong lirih.

" Lebih keras, Taeyeongie."

" Dhaeyeongie, mau throberry uncle."

" Baiklah, ayo bersiap!"

Mendengar perintah Chanyeol, ketiganya pun berlari segala penjuru untuk mengambil perlengkapan _outing_ mereka bersama sang uncle.

Tidak ada insiden yang berarti selama acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tidak ada rengekan palsu, ataupun acara tarik menarik dan saling berkejaran yang biasanya terjadi jika ketiga bocah itu disatukan dengan kata supermarket. Mereka berempat pun tiba di rumah keluarga Park dengan selamat dan tangan yang dipenuhi oleh belanjaan mereka lengkap dengan pesanan para bocah kecil yang mengikuti Chanyeol dengan sorakan lucu mereka.

" Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza..."

" Throberry, throbelly, throbeyyi..."

" Ice cweam, ice cweam gip mi tat gip mi tat ice cweam.."

' Astaga, darimana anak itu belajar lagu _girlband_ seperti itu. Ini pasti kerjaan si bocah tengil penggemar gadis itu. Jaejoong- _hyung_ harus tahu kelakuannya sudah mencemari Yuta,' batin Chanyeol mengutuk kakak si bocah Jung kecil itu.

" _Igeo massitaaaaaa!_ Uncle Yeol, _daebakkkkk_!" seru Jaehyun di tengah acara 'mari menikmati pizza' nya dengan mulut yang belepotan dengan saus dari pizza tercintanya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan 2 bocah lainnya yang belepotan dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Jung Yuta dengan _ice cream shooting stars_ favoritnya.

Dan Kim Taeyeong dengan _topping_ _nuttela_ yang Chanyeol berikan bersama dengan strawberry favorit bocah itu.

" Kalian ini, sudah sebesar ini makan saja kenapa masih berantakan," kata Chanyeol sambil membersihkan daerah sekitar mulut ketiga bocah yang belepotan dengan tissue di tangannya. Tawa geli muncul di bibir tebalnya melihat tingkah menggemaskan khas anak-anak pada ketiga bocah yang sering ia sebut sebagai bocah setan itu.

Ketiganya terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dengan tingkah khas anak-anak mereka saat ini. Jika saja mereka bersikap seperti ini setiap bertemu dengan Chanyeol maka tidak ada julukan bocah setan untuk ketiganya. Hanya saja otak mereka terlalu cepat menyerap ke- _evil_ -an di sekitar mereka hingga tingkah menggemaskan mereka tertutup oleh ajaran sesat orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol masih saja fokus pada kegiatan membersihkan makanan yang belepotan sehingga tidak menyadari ketiga bocah kecil itu terdiam dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

" _Jja_ , lanjutkan makanan kalian, setelah selesai kalian bisa bermain lagi. _Uncle_ akan ke atas sebentar, so, _no funny bussiness_ okay?" kata Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh ketiganya.

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ketiganya tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan curiga pada ketiganya.

" _Uncle_ yeol, _neomu yeppeo_ , tak kayah cantik dari _eomma_ ," puji bocah bermarga Jung tiba-tiba.

" Kata _meoni_ , _uncle_ seperti anak kembar dengan _eomma_ ," sahut si bocah bermarga Park.

" Eung! _Auntie_ Yura dan _Uncle_ Yeol sangat mirip," balas si bocah Kim.

" Kayau canttik, kenapa dipanggil _uncle_ , ya?"

" Eh, _majjayo_! Harusnya panggil _auntie_ , _uncle aniya_!"

" _Ne, ne_ , kalau tampan seperti Kris- _jusshi_ baru dipanggil _uncle_!"

" Bagaimana kalau kita dandani _uncle,_ opps, _auntie_ supaya Kris- _dhusshi_ terpesona pada _auntie_ saat _dhusshi_ mendhemput _auntie_?"

" Oh! Ide bagus Taeyeongi! Ayo kita buat _jusshi_ terpesona pada _auntie_!"

" Ayo, ayo! Supaya kita punya _dongsaeng_ balu dali _auntie_! Sepelti kata Changmin- _hyung_ ketika _appa_ dan _eomma_ saling memakan bibil tadi malam!" seru bocah Jung itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Salah satu contoh betapa tercemarnya pikiran bocah-bocah itu akibat oknum tak bertanggung jawab.

" Hweee? Dongsaeng baru?!"

" OMO! Jaehyunnie mau punya _dongsaeng_ baru dari _auntie_ Yeol!" seru si bocah Park penuh semangat.

" _Eomma_ , selalu menolak kalau Jaehyunnie minta _dongsaeng_! Walaupun _appa_ bilang Jaehyunnie tidak boleh tidur dengan _appa eomma_ lagi kalau Jaehyunnie mau _dongsaeng_ baru supaya bisa bikin _dongsaeng_ katanya. Tapi sampai sekarang Jaehyunnie belum punya _dongsaeng_ baru _appa_ kelamaan bikin _dongsaeng_ nya!"

" Kalau begitu minta _dongsaeng_ nya pada _auntie_!"

" Itu maksudku, Yuta-ya!"

Sekarang kalian paham kan maksud Chanyeol, tentang betapa tercemarnya pikiran bocah-bocah itu? Mereka bertiga terlalu mudah menyerap kata-kata orang di sekitarnya, tapi, sayang sekali orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak sadar diri dan menyaring omongan mereka.

" Lalu bagaimana caranya membuat _auntie_ Yeol lebih cantik?" tanya Jaehyunnie polos.

" Dhaehyunnie _pabo_! Tentu sadha pakai _make up_!"

" Ah, _majjayo_!"

" Dimana ada make up, Dhaehyunnie?"

" Kamar _eomma_ , kamar _meoni_!" seru Jaehyun yang kemudian berlari ke arah kamar yang ia maksud. Dua bocah lainnya pun mengikuti Jaehyun dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya dengan si bocah Park itu.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna _cream_ , tiga bocah tampak sibuk membongkar isi sebuah tas berukuran kecil.

" Kita butuh ini!" kata Jaehyun mengacungkan sebuah benda silinder berwarna hitam dengan garis emas di tengahnya ke udara.

" _Ige mwonde_?" tanya Taeyeong sambil mencoba membuka tutup dari benda silinder itu.

" _Molla_ , tapi _eomma_ sering memakainya dan bibirnya berwarna merah."

" Oh, _igeo lipstick_ - _ida_. Ughh, _auntie_ Yura punya banyak, Dhaeyeongie harus pilih yang mana?"

" Hee? Banyak bagaimana? Hanya ada satu yang seperti ini Taeyeong-ah."

" _Aniyaa.._ _igeobwa_." Taeyeong yang terlihat paham masalah _make_ - _up_ itupun mengambil beberapa barang dengan bentuk nyaris serupa meskipun berbeda warna _cover_. Ia pun membuka tutup benda-benda itu dan menunjukkannya pada dua bocah lainnya yang tampak _blank_.

" _Pinkeu, pinkeu_! _Auntie_ Yeol pasti cantik pakai _pinkeu_!" usul Yuta.

" _Pinkeu_?"

" Baiklah, _pink_!" putus Jaehyun.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga bocah itu muncul di lantai dua rumah keluarga Park. Dan yang mereka temukan adalah Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga dengan laptop yang terbuka di atas perutnya.

Ketiganya pun segera menjalankan rencana mereka, sebelum Chanyeol bangun dan menghalangi rencana mereka.

Satu jam Chanyeol tertidur di atas sofa dengan laptop yang kini tertutup dan berada di meja sudut ruang keluarga, ia mendapati tiga bocah setan tertidur di atas karpet bulu yang lembut dengan perlatan _make-up_ berserakahan di sekitar mereka.

" Astaga dari mana mereka mendapatkan benda-benda laknat ini? Jangan-jangan mereka mengambilnya dari kamar Yura."

" Untuk apa juga mereka mengambil benda-benda laknat ini? Ada-ada saja mereka ini," gumam Chanyeol.

Ia merinding melihat benda-benda itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Merinding mengingat apa yang kakak perempuannya itu lakukan padanya beberapa tahun lalu sebagai aksi balas dendam karena ia sudah menggagalkan kencannya dengan _namja_ yang kini menjadi suami kakaknya.

Sebut saja Chanyeol trauma dengan peralatan itu.

Dan tanpa rasa curiga Chanyeol pun membereskan peralatan itu dan meletakkannya peralatan laknat itu di atas meja televisi.

Ia pun kemudian mengecek ponselnya. Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti bahwa sebentar lagi kekasihnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu akan meneror telepon genggamnya. Sudah seharian ini ia dengan sengaja mengabaikan ponselnya, sekaligus mengabaikan pacarnya yang gila kerja itu.

68 pesan chat dan 33 _missed call_

' Wow. Ingat pacar akhirnya dia,' ia tersenyum geli sembari membaca satu persatu pesan _desperate_ pacarnya yang akhirnya sadar pada dunia selain tumpukan berkas kantornya.

 **Galaxy Fanfan**

 **[14.23] Baby yeol, angkat teleponku**

 **...**

 **[14.45] Baby, ayolah angkat teleponku**

 **...**

 **[15.30] Jangan marah**

 **Kau ada di apartemen sekarang?**

 **[15.32] Bersiaplah kita makan malam di luar**

 **[15.33] Restoran favoritmu?**

 **[15.33] Yeol** ** _baby_** **...**

 **[15.35] Jangan mengacuhkan pesanku,** ** _please_** **...**

 **...**

 **[16.01] Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang**

 **...**

 **[16.30] Aku akan menyusulmu ke rumah** ** _eomonim_**

' _An eye for an eye, serves him right_. Suruh siapa mengabaikanku di akhir pekan seperti ini.' Tidak ada satupun pesan balasan yang ia kirimkan. Cukup dengan membaca, pacarnya itu pasti tahu kalau akhirnya Chanyeol tidak lagi mengabaikannya meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol menyumpah serapahi kekasihnya itu.

' Oh, sudah sore rupanya,' batin Chanyeol ketika menyadari pesan terakhir yang kekasihnya itu kirimkan hanya berselang beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Pantas saja mereka sudah kecapekan bermain."

Chanyeol pun memindahkan para bocah kecil kecil itu ke atas sofa besar tempat ia tertidur sebelumnya dengan telaten. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh dengan wajah _angelic_ milik ketiganya yang terlihat damai itu. Berbeda dengan persona _angelic_ mereka jika sedang berbuat jahil yang terlihat seperti lucifer di mata Chanyeol.

Tak lama berselang, suara ribut-ribut datang dari lantai bawah yang menandakan para _eomma_ bocah kecil itu telah kembali. Chanyeol pun buru-buru menyusul ke lantai 1 untuk menyumpah serapahi kakak perempuannya itu sekaligus meminta imbalan yang telah dijanjikan oleh sang kakak.

" Sialan kau Park Yura, kau menjebakku! Harusnya aku meminta imbalan lebih..."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yura dan geng ibu-ibunya itu tertawa dengan keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Ketiganya terlihat histeris saat melihat Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sembari mempertanyakan kewarasan ketiga orang di hadapannya itu dalam hati.

' Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Mereka tidak tiba-tiba kerasukan setan ketawa kan?' batin Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit mereka tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam memandang aneh para _noona_ -nya itu, hingga akhirnya tawa histeris itu mereda.

" Aw, aw, aw, _neomu appo_."

" Astaga, astaga, perutku."

" Astaga, Ya Tuhan!"

" Sebenarnya kalian ini menertawakan apa, huh?" tanya Chanyeol ketika para _noona_ itu mulaii terlihat normal.

" Kau cocok dengan warna _pink_ , Chanyeol-ah!" kata Kim Jaejong, ibu dari bocah Jung yang nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan ledakan tawa para ibu-ibu di lantai 1.

" Apa maksud Jaejoong- _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung.

" Kau benar, Jaejoong-ah. _Uri_ Chanyeol lebih cocok dengan warna _pink_ itu ketimbang kita," sahut Kim Kibum, ibu si bocah Kim.

" Astaga, kenapa kau cantik sekali, Yeollo. Kau tidak kasihan dengan _noona_ -mu ini yang kalah saing denganmu?"

" Kau sudah gila, _noona_? Kau tidak lihat di benda selangkanganku ini bukan benda pajangan?"

" Aku meragukannya Chanyeol-ah. Bukankah benda itu lebih sering dimainkan ketimbang memasuki sesuatu?" balas Yoora tak kalah.

" Astaga, _noona_. Sepertinya kau lebih perlu sedot kotoran di dalam otakmu ketimbang mengkhawatirkan lemak yang menimbun dimana-mana seperti yang selalu kau keluhkan."

" Ahh, sepertinya kita perlu mengajak _dongsaeng_ tersayangku ini ke tempat langganan kita bulan depan," seru Yoora tak memperdulikan komentar menyebalkan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

" _WHAT THE_..."

" Kau benar, Yura-ya. Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh relaksasi di tempat langganan kita."

" _No thanks_ , aku tidak butuh dengan tawaran kalian."

" Kau yakin, Yeol-ah? Kita bisa bersantai bersama-sama di sana," ledek menantu keluarga Jung itu.

" Tidak, Jae- _noona_. Terima kasih atas ajakan kalian tapi aku tidak tertarik."

" Atau kalau kau mau kita bisa mengadakan kelas _make-up_. Siapa tahu kau tertarik untuk belajar menggunakannya," kali ini giliran si menantu keluarga Kim yang meledek Chanyeol.

" Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Beom- _noona_."

" Benarkah? Kau harus belajar Chanyeol-ah, setidaknya supaya kau tidak memakainya dengan acak-acak seperti ini," kata Kibum lagi sembari menahan tawa yang muncul kembali ke permukaan.

" Hah? Apa maksudmu, _noonai-ya_?" Yura yang sedari tadi meringkuk di atas sofa untuk menahan tawanya pun beranjak dengan sebuah benda bergagang di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Chanyeol dan dengan bahasa tangan ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berkaca pada cermin itu.

" BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAAAAAAANNNN..." seru Chanyeol histeris ketika ia akhirnya melihat hasil karya para bocah setan itu saat ia tertidur.

Lipstick berwarna _hotpink_ itu tercecer dimana-mana tidak hanya pada tempat seharusnya benda itu digunakan. Bibir, pipi, bahkan kelopak mata pun menjadi sasaran penggunaan benda berwarna mencolok itu.

Tidak hanya itu, _eyeliner_ yang seharusnya dipakai di kelopak mata mendadak membuat matanya seperti panda. Seluruh bagian matanya dihitamkan termasuk dengan kantung matanya.

" SIALAN! LAIN KALI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJAGA BOCAH-BOCAH SETAN ITU!" seru Chanyeol murka bercampur malu. Ketiga ibu-ibu itu kembali tertawa keras, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman dari Chanyeol.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol sudah akan melemparkan sepatu kets ke arah tiga orang yang sibuk tertawa itu, sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya.

" Chanyeol-ah?"

Menyadari kalau pangeran penyelamatnya sudah datang, Chanyeol pun berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan sang kekasih seperti koala yang memeluk ranting pohon. Saking kencangnya tubrukan Chanyeol, Kris atau Yifan, si pemilik akun Galaxy Fanfaan yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeol, hampur saja terjengkang ke belakang kalau saja ia tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya.

Isakan manja yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Yifan waspada dan mendongakkan wajah coreng-moreng kekasihnya itu.

" Yeol-ah, apa yang terjadi?"

" Pulaaaangggg," rengek Chanyeol manja.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya, _noona_?" menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab langsung pertanyaannya, ia pun bertanya pada ketiga wanita yang tampak terengah-engah setelah tawa histeris edisi kedua mereka.

Dengan kompak mereka bertiga menunjuk ke atas, kode pada makhluk-makhluk yang dengan nyamannya tertidur di lantai atas tanpa menyadari peperangan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Kris pun mengangguk paham pada kode itu.

" _Hyuuunggg_ , pulaaaaanggg," rengek Chanyeol lagi.

" Baiklah, kita pulang. _Noona-deul_ kami pulang dulu."

" _Take care of our princess_ Yeol, Kris-ah!" seru mereka bertiga kompak.

" YAK! AKU INI _NAMJA_! AKU INI MANLY ASAL KALIAN TAHU!" seru Chanyeol dengan kekesalan yang sudah berada di puncaknya dengan lemparan bantal yang telak mengenai belakang kepala Yura. Dan sebelum Yura bisa membalas Chanyeol, mereka sudah berada di luar pintu utama.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan mukanya dengan bermodalkan _tissue_ yang semakin membuat bekas _make-up_ nya belepotan.

" Jangan menggosoknya dengan _tissue_ kering seperti itu. Bekasnya akan semankin merata jika kau menggosoknya hanya dengan _tissue_."

" Berhenti di minimarket dan belikan aku _make-up remover_ ," perintah Chanyeol mutlak.

Menyadari _mood_ Chanyeol yang semakin memburuk dengan insiden barusan, Kris pun memilih untuk diam dan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol yang satu ini.

Satu blok dari apartemen mereka, sebuah minimarket dengan lampu terang benderang terlihat. Kris pun menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan minimarket itu. Chanyeol yang masih saja memasang pose marahnya, kedua tangan yang telipat di depan dada dan bibir yang mencebik ke depan serta pipi yang menggembung dengan noda lipstik membuat Kris terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan lucu di sampingnya.

" Kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera kembali."

" Heum."

" _By the way_ ,bekas lipstickmu..." kata Kris sembari meraih dagu Chanyeol dengan lembut dan menghadapkan Chanyeol ke arahnya.

" Kenapa dengan bekas lipsticknya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan satu sisi alis terangkat.

" Kau tahu, bekas _lipstick_ di bibirmu terlihat seperti kau baru saja mendapatkan _a-hell-of-hot-kiss_ ," kata Kris dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari maksud kata-kata Kris itu pun melepaskan genggaman Kris pada dagunya dengan noda panas di wajahnya.

" _Byuntae_ ," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Kris pun tertawa mendengar umpatan Chanyeol dan kembali meraih dagu Chanyeol. Secepat kilat ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Chanyeol.

" ASDFLKKJJHK..."

 **= END =**

* * *

 **A/N: Sekian lamaaaaa~~~~ uwoooo... Lama Kim tak muncul... ada yang kangen? *dirajam kerikil sama readers*  
**

 **udah lama Kim enggak nulis ff... jadi maafkan kalau bahasanya jadi aneh ya... daaaaannnn bulan ini adalah bulannya Krisyeol yeyyyyyy... karena itu Kim debut lagi dengan oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari Chanyeol sama Sehun di Nature Republic Live kemarin... Cucok banget yeol pake lipstick pink uhhh**

 **dan... BANG BOTAKKKK DADDY KRISSSS MAAAPKAN ANAKMU YANG TELAT NGUCAPIN ULTAH INIII... Anggep aja ff ini hadiah ultah daddy! semoga langgeng sama mamak yeol... jangan lupa sesekali tebar momen krisyeol lagi juga boleh buahahahaha**

 **oke sekian... silahkan tinggalkan review... review kejem juga nggak papa kok... anggep aja balas dendam ama Kim yang ngilang nggak muncul muncul**

 **oke lagi-lagi sekian...**

 **Thankseeeuuuu,**

 **Kim**


End file.
